


Forgetting

by evilwriter37



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup and Viggo meet at a masquerade ball, and Viggo has an interesting way to help Hiccup forget his recent breakup.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: masks + public

Hiccup took Viggo’s large hand in his, did a twirl to the music. The two were at a masquerade ball, and Viggo were a dark red mask over the left side of his face. Hiccup wore a black one over his eyes and a good portion of his nose. Hiccup knew why Viggo wore the mask the way he did. He had scars there from an awful burn, and liked to do his best to hide them in public. A masquerade ball was the perfect opportunity to do so.

“What brings you here?” Viggo asked as they came back together and he took Hiccup by the waist; Hiccup’s hands went to his shoulders. Hiccup knew Viggo already, as he was a professor at the college he went to. He’d spoken to him a few times, but had never done something as intimate as dancing. But, Viggo was undeniably attractive, even with his burn scars. Hiccup liked him.

“I had to get away,” Hiccup told him. 

“Away from…?”

“My dorm,” Hiccup answered. “I, uh, went through a bad breakup recently and it’s been making me really upset.”

Hiccup and Viggo swayed slowly to the music that was being played by a string quartet. It wasn’t so loud that they couldn’t hear each other speak. 

“A ball is an interesting choice to get away,” Viggo said. “Most college students I know would spend their time drinking on a Friday night after a bad breakup.”

Hiccup shrugged. “Drinking isn’t my thing. And I don’t want to lose myself in it.”

A small smirk played on Viggo’s lips. “Would you lose yourself in something else?”

“Depends on what it is.” Hiccup wasn’t quite sure what Viggo was getting at. 

Viggo just nodded. “We’ll have to see then.”

Again, Hiccup was not sure what Viggo was getting at. He wanted to ask, but wasn’t sure how to. 

The song ended, but they still held onto each other, swayed to non-existent notes. It felt good to be held by Viggo, right. Hiccup hadn’t expected that, hadn’t expected to have such a connection with this man. 

“So how is school going?” Viggo asked as another song started up. 

Hiccup was honest with him. He was trying his absolute best, but he still had a C in his English class. The trouble he’d been having with Dagur had taken up a lot of his head space. But now, Dagur was gone from his life, and Hiccup could focus on more important things again. Or, that’s what he told himself. He didn’t know how likely it was to happen.

They moved across the dance floor as they swayed, and Hiccup found them to be by a large window, with long, thick curtains. Suddenly, Viggo was taking his hand and pulling him behind the curtains. Hiccup was breathless, unsure of what was going on. But then, Viggo leaned his head down, kissed him softly on the lips.

“My apologies, my dear,” Viggo said once he pulled away. The kiss had been too quick for Hiccup’s liking. “I’ve been waiting to do that all night.”

“Then do it again,” Hiccup told him. 

So, Viggo did, and Hiccup kissed back. It felt good to have his lips pressed against Viggo’s, moving with his. It was a new dance, not unlike the one they had done on the dance floor. 

“Why did you take me behind the curtains?” Hiccup questioned after a time. He’d seen other couples kissing on the dance floor. He hoped there wouldn’t have been anything wrong with the two of them kissing publicly. 

“Because I want a little more from you,” Viggo answered. He pressed a hand to Hiccup’s chest, and Hiccup moved into the touch.  _ Now  _ he understood what Viggo had been talking about, understood what his motives were. 

“Publicly?” Hiccup asked.

Viggo smirked at him. “Are you afraid?”

Hiccup’s face heated. “I’m kind of loud,” he admitted. 

“Then do your best to be quiet.” Viggo was sliding his hand down Hiccup’s chest, palm falling over the slight bulge in his black dress pants. Hiccup gasped at his touch, clutched at his shoulders. Hopefully the curtains concealed them completely. Hiccup didn’t want to be seen. But at the same time, there was an excitement there, a thrill at the thought of being caught having sexual relations with this man. He couldn’t begin to understand it.

Viggo massaged and squeezed him above his pants, making blood begin to pool there. Hiccup moaned softly, leaned into him. 

Then Viggo was undoing Hiccup’s belt, sticking his hand down into his pants to grasp him. He then pulled him out into the open air, and Hiccup was gasping. He’d had sexual relations with people before of course, but never someone like Viggo, never in a way that was so risqué. He gripped his shoulders tightly.

“Beautiful,” Viggo rumbled. “Just look at you. What a perfect cock.”

Hiccup flushed, unsure of what to say. Of course, Dagur had complimented his cock, but in much more vulgar ways than Viggo. Viggo didn’t seem to be one to be vulgar and obscene, not like Dagur had been. 

Viggo stroked his hand gently over him, and Hiccup bit his lip over a moan. It was difficult to keep the sound in. Viggo chuckled at his reaction, but said nothing.

He continued stroking him, his other hand on his hip, his eyes cast downwards, entirely focused on what he was doing. The look of concentration on his face was undeniably attractive.

“Wh-why are you doing this?” Hiccup asked shakily.

“I’m helping you,” Viggo answered. “Trying to get your mind off of things.”

Hiccup laughed a little, the sound turning into a quiet moan. “Well, i-it’s working.”

Viggo’s strokes became faster, his grip more firm, and Hiccup arched his hips into him. He still couldn’t believe he was being given a handjob in public like this. He clasped a hand over his mouth to keep in any sounds. It was difficult though - Hiccup couldn’t help but be vocal during sex. 

“Do you like this?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup nodded, still not removing his hand from his mouth. Oh lord, he felt like he was going to cum soon. Everything in him was on fire, his toes curling in his shoe.

And then he did cum. A moan left him, muffled behind his hand. His eyes rolled back and shut, and his hips curved. He felt himself getting on Viggo’s hand as he worked him through it, and that just made it feel all the better. 

Then it was done, and Viggo withdrew his hand. Hiccup pulled his hand away from his mouth, panting, chest heaving. Viggo met Hiccup in the eye as he licked the cum off his hand, and Hiccup felt hot all over again. Then Viggo was tucking Hiccup away and redoing his belt.

“Was that to your liking?” he asked.

“Yes,” Hiccup answered breathlessly. 

Viggo smiled at him. “Good.”

Then he was taking Hiccup’s hand and they were returning to the dance floor, though Hiccup’s knees were shaky. He felt like he could do with sitting down for a bit, but Viggo seemed intent on getting back to dancing.

As they resumed their earlier position, Hiccup accidentally stepped on Viggo’s foot with his prosthetic. He nearly tripped and fell, but Viggo held him close and helped him right his position.

“Sorry.” Hiccup’s face was pink.

“No apologies necessary.” Now, Viggo kissed him openly, and Hiccup tried not to smile and ruin it. He was forgetting all about his breakup with Dagur with his lips pressed against Viggo’s, forgetting why he had even come here in the first place. 

He sighed into the kiss.


End file.
